Episode Nineteen 'Hallos
This is the eighth episode of season two and the nineteenth in the series overall. It is the First Halloween Special of the series. Previous Episode: Episode Eighteen Next Episode: Episode Twenty Plot Halloween in New York is approaching, and the new club Josie's is having a huge Halloween bash! Six stories high with a rooftop balcony! Cassandra walks into the mansion and tell Kate, Luke, Elijah, Klara, Billy and Noah all decide to go and have some fun. That night, a shadowy figure does a large spell, with many crystals. The spell page is seen, to raise the dead! The team gets ready in costumes, Cassandra is Huntress, Kate is red riding hood, Luke as Huntsmen, Elijah goes as Phantom of the opera, Klara is a fairy, Billy dresses up like a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent that is also dead, and Noah goes in his full Kree uniform. Amora tells Thomas she senses some dark magic going on, he tells her to look into it. Amora does a spell and it shows her zombies coming back from the dead. Thomas looks upset. The team heads out and Teddy stays home alone to watch horror movies. Maria comes in and scares him, she says she has Halloween off, and would love to join him. Teddy says thanks, and she tells him she knows it's hard. They then watch a movie. At Josie's, Cassandra and Elijah take shots, Klara sits at a table and talks with Kate and Luke. Billy and Noah dance on the dance floor. They all have fun. Teddy and Maria are attacked by a zombie Jimmy who hurts Teddy bad and Maria locks them in his bedroom with Jimmy banging on the door. Cassandra walks into the bathroom and it is empty and dark. She fixes her hair in the mirror and is attacked bye zombie Min. on the dance floor Billy, and Noah are attacked by Siri and Zola. Klara is attacked by Chrell and Elijah helps her fight him Kate and Luke are attacked by Mr. Hyde and zombie IMPS! Kate kills some with her knife. In their hideout Thomas and Amora are attacked by zombie Xavin. Maria and Teddy get out of the mansion and run to Josie's where they see people running into the streets. They run inside and see the team fighting. Maria spots Jonas on the rafters and shoots him, he falls to the ground and tells her it's time for them all to die. Maria and Teddy take down Jonas and Maria shoots him, he dies finally, and all the zombies turn to dust, including Xavin who is attacking Thomas and Amora. And Jimmy who is running around the mansion. Maria tells the Team that Jonas used a dark spell from Asgaurd to rise the dead and control them. Starring Billy Kaplan Thomas Kaplan Teddy Altman Cassandra Lang Kate Bishop Elijah Bradley Noah-Var Klara Prast Amora Maria Hill Min Soran Chrell Jimmy Woo Mr. Hyde Siri Jonas Coulsen Xavin Jerremy Zola Category:Season Two Category:Episodes